Talk:Earthquake 10-05
Welcome This discussion page engulfs questions regarding the content present in the Earthquake 10-05 article. If you have objections regarding anything you've read in the article, please feel free to express yourself here. This will insure the accuracy and relevance of the material on the articles content page. On this Talk page, you might want to press the '+' link on the top of the page to add a comment to the discussion and let yourself be heard. Please keep the noise to a minimum. - Arunreginald History of this Page According to the Wikipedia, the earthquake hit at 08:53 hours, Pakistan Standard Time on Saturday, October 8th, 2005. It was Friday night here in California and before I turned in to sleep, I saw a Yahoo news story about a quake in Pakistan. It seemed like a pretty major natural disaster--though, at the time, we had no idea quite how bad it would turn out to be. Since I have been working on WikiPakistan for a while, and this kind of national event was exactly what this Wiki was envisioned to address, I created a page to gather information about the quake and about relief efforts and so on. Then I sent an e-mail to several mailing lists I am on and to some friends (okay, a lot of friends) and went to sleep. (The text of the e-mail is part of this entry on my blog: http://ifaqeer.blogspot.com/2005/10/information-site-on-earthquake.html) It was 2:08 am Eastern Standard Time, and about 2 pm in Pakistan, when I made my last edit that night (here's how it looked then); it had been about five hours since the earthquake hit... User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 08:17, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Media Coverage of this Page * Pacific News Service and India West: :http://news.pacificnews.org/news/view_article.html?article_id=f9fd4fb90534cb3a08f233b8f5b8bab2 and :http://www.indiawest.com/view.php?subaction=showfull&id=1129230449&archive=&start_from=&ucat=11& * APEX Express, radio show on KPFA 94.1 in the San Francisco Bay Area and on the web: :http://www.kpfa.org/archives/index.php?arch=10740&page=1&type=all * There's a Dow Jones Wire Service opinion by Hasan Jafri that mentions this page. * Pakistan Link out of Los Angeles, California: :http://www.pakistanlink.com/Community/2005/Oct05/28/10.HTM * Cover Story for November 2005 for Siliconeer magazine: :http://www.siliconeer.com/past_issues/2005/november2005.html#Anchor--COV-7447 Media/Information/Help Contact For information, to get help, etc. you can email the Founder/main volunteer admin for this Wiki by clicking here. Regarding the eMullah.com comment I believe that the remarks made by the eMullah.com regarding the Government's response is inaccurate and irrelevant. The author provides concerns about the late developments in the local rescue efforts. However rescue work, according to the residents of the Margala apartments, was very impressive indeed. It is a known fact that the Government lacked logistics to overcome a disaster at such a massive scale, hence the delay in getting hold of machinery and tools to bore through and sort out the rubble. The Government has other concerns to think of too. It has to think of International relief and funds to drop in, it has to think of evacuating the affected regions hit the worst like Bach, Uri, Balakot, Patan and Mansehra. Helicopters are something that the Government is badly trying to yield from allies and neighbours alike. - Arunreginald Grassroots level fund raising in North America A number of students at Carnegie Mellon University are starting fundraising activities, and I've heard from the grapevine that there are others too in other universities and even at companies such as Microsoft. I've made a wiki page for this purpose, called Grassroots Fund Raising in North America. Please come there and at least mention who you are, and what you're doing. I'll start the first one. BTW, the best part about a wiki is that if there's something up there you don't like, you can remove it! eMullah.com's comment is no more... :) :Thanks for the information. Can you please tell us where the wiki that you mention, is located. Or atleast provide with a link to your wiki here. Some of our North American brethren would most likely be participating in the fund-raising process. Best of luck. - Arunreginald Arun, the page being talked about is this: Grassroots relief fund raising in North America. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 08:04, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC)